Fantasy Island
by Wingweaver Fairydust
Summary: Det här är ön där dina drömmar blir verkliga. Men se upp med vad du önskar, för det kan bli sant. Det upptäcker Shelley Morton, ett inbitet fan av YuGiOh.Det här är min första fanfiction någonsin. Men jag har inte orkat översätta den till engelska...
1. Butiken

Hej allihopa!

Mitt namn är Therese, och det här är min fanfiction Fantasy Island. Det utspelar sig på Fantasy Island, precis som rubriken lyder. Den är, eller snarare ska vara, någorlunda rumsren så va glada!

Det här är dessutom min första historia.

Nä, nu ska jag sluta tjata, så nu börjar historien ;)

Kapitel 1: Butiken 

_Förkapitel_

Under hela dagen hade himlen varit grå och vädret mulet. Regnet hade också besökt staden och gatan utanför under de senaste timmarna, och inte verka det vilja ge sig av heller.

Ingen kund hade kommit till resebyrån på hela dagen så herr Fisher var uttråkad. Han såg på klockan, räknade minuterna tills han kunde gå hem. Klockan var tjugoen minuter i sex och affären skulle stänga sex. Tjugoen minuter kvar.

Skrivbordet var fullt av papper. Mest räkningar, de hade herr Fisher lagt unders i högen, och högst upp två reklamblad. En för billigare pizza vid pizzerian på hörnet, och en från snabbköpet två kvarter bort som denna vecka sålde skinkor billigare. Högen var inte prydligt lagd, så det syntes att en av räkningarna var tredje påminnelsen.

För tillfället verkade inte affären gå så bra.

Tjugo minuter kvar.

Resten av rummet var lika stökigt som skrivbordet. En halväten pizza syntes på ett bord nära ingången, och en massa andra liknande mer eller mindre osunda och orena ting.

Plötsligt klingade dörrklockan. Herr Fisher hoppade upp från stolen han suttit och vaggat på, satte på en glad min och började gå fram mot personen som just kommit in.

En ung kvinna, med långt, drypande hår, hängande i en tofs ner på ryggen, över den svarta, långa kappan.

"God dag. Välkommen till Resebyrån. 'Vi uppfyller dina fantasier och hemliga önskningar.'"

Kvinnan vände sig om. Vattnet droppade från hennes ansikte och kläder, bildade en mindre pöl under hennes skor. Höga stövlar med liten klack.

"Eh… Hej", svarade hon. Förvirrad och en aning osäker. "Jag kom inte hit av ett speciellt skäl… jag sökte bara skydd för regnet."

Herr Fisher blev besviken. Äntligen en kund, och så kom hon hit av misstag. Men, tänkte Fisher, det har lönat sig förut.

"Men, du känner väl för en resa i alla fall?"

Den unga kvinnan såg sig omkring i butiken för första gången ordentligt. Ögonen vilade ett ögonblick på pizza-kartongen, hon rynkade ögonbryna av motvilja, för att sedan falla på affischerna som var och en visade ett resmål.

"En rese agentur", konstaterade hon förvånat.

Fisher nickade.

"Du verkar trött och utsliten. Du tänker för mycket på annat, dina tankar behöver få ett nytt perspektiv på saker och ting för att gå vidare."

Kvinnan såg plötsligt rädd ut och drog upp handen i en skyddande rörelse mot väskan, dolde några av dess många knappar.

"Vad var det jag sa?"

Fisher skrattade inombords, tog upp pennan och tog fram ett formulär.

"Du har nog rätt", sa kvinnan lågt, försökte sig på ett litet leende, men misslyckades.

"Av din min att dölja så är du olyckligt kär."

Nu rodnade kvinnan kraftigt. Det var hon tydligen.

"Nå, avled dina tankar. Jag har ett perfekt resmål till dig. Vad säjer du?"

Han pekade på en av affischerna, som föreställde en stor ö med något som liknade en vulkan högst upp.

" _Fantasy Island_", läste hon. " _Uppfyller din allra högsta dröm och hemliga fantasi_".

Hon såg frågande på honom som nickade.

"Precis vad det säjer. Nå, ska du med?"

Han räckte pennan åt henne, formuläret var redan halvt ifyllt. Efter en viss tvekan tog hon dem och skrev under med sin namnteckning. Under den korta minuten såg hon de knappar hon försökte dölja; nästan alla hade mörkgrå bakgrund, två av dem hade en vit drake i förgrunden, andra ansikten. Särskilt ett av en ung man med brunt hår återkom ofta. Det var dock den med gråa bokstäver, omgivet av röda och med gulsvart bakgrund som fångade hans uppmärksamhet. _Yu-Gi-Oh!_.

När hon såg vart hon stirrade täckte hon genast över dem och slog ner blicken.

Så, tänkte Fisher, _det_ är din högsta önskan.

Han skrev snabbt ner de tankarna innan han stoppade den i en cylinder som han i sin tur tryckte ner i ett rör. När han tryckte på en knapp så försvann cylindern, in i röret och fortsatte bakom väggen.

"Tack. Välkommen åter."

Flickan nickade, såg ut i regnet och fällde plötsligt upp ett paraply han inte sett förut.

"Det blir en resa du inte glömmer. Välkommen åter."

"Tack då", svarade hon och gick ut.

Det plingade åter igen och dörren stängdes. Herr Fisher tittade på klockan igen, fem minuter kvar bara.

Han gick fram till dörren, vände på skylten så att texten _öppet_ kom åt hans håll istället för åt kunderna. Officiellt sätt var nu butiken stängd.

Långt, långt borta hördes det ett ljud. En cylinder kom plötsligt fram i ett rör.

Den medelålders mannen, reste sig ur fåtöljen, för att hämta den.

Han öppnade den och tog ut papperet.


	2. Färden dit

Kapitel 2: Färden dit 

_Sedd från kvinnans synvinkel_

Vi hade flugit över vattnet i nästan en timme redan, med bara hav och några få öar utanför fönstret, som snabbt åkte förbi under oss. Fast egentligen var det vi som åkte över dem. Det var mycket varmt och soligt och de flesta andra passagerarna gick klädda i tunna sommarkläder, redo för en solsemester.

Det var bara jag själv som var klädd i svart. Jag bar samma kappa som jag burit i butiken, men jeansen under dem och skjortan var sommaraktiga, beiga respektive grön. Den senare var ärmlös och med siluetter av löv på den.

Jag slutade stirra och återvände till handarbetet framför mig; den två decimeter höga dockan med brunt hår, klädd i svart och med en vit kappa som jag för tillfället höll på att sy på.

Min egen version av Seto Kaiba var inte så lik originalet, och var det inte för kläderna skulle ingen någonsin kunnat ana det. Men jag var inte klar än, jag hade paljetter som skulle limmas på innan den var redo att hängas på väskan; min egen plyschdocka!

Att sy på den tog inte så lång tid, men jag beslöt att vänta med paljetterna tills jag var framme vid hotellet.

Jag hade ingen aning om vad som skulle hända, men jag var glad att komma bort.

Jag kunde fortfarande höra det Boris sa, sista gången vi sågs. För nästan två månader sedan. "Det är inget mellan oss, det har det aldrig varit. Däremot tycker jag om Amanda…"

Jag smällde handen hårt i rutan av ilska. Varför hade jag sådan otur jämnt och ständigt?

De andra tittade på mig som på en psykopat. Jag brydde mig inte, men gjorde inte om det.

Jag och Boris hade varit ett par i nästan ett år, träffades i kommunens Grön Ungdoms grupp när vi båda gick i tredje årskursen, och eftersom vi båda var chilenare hade vi dragits till varandra.

Ett tag hade jag även trott han älskade mig. Den där Amanda hade dock varit en nagel i ögat för mig en längre ti; redan första dagen jag träffade Boris hade hon flirtat med honom. Hon hade sagt att hon accepterade att Boris var min kille, ändå var det henne jag såg honom kyssas villt med.

Så mycket som jag hatade de båda, jag ville bara komma bort.

Jag hade tagit min tillflykt till det enda stället jag kände mig välkommen: _YGO trading card games_. Jag hade sett animen i veckor dag ut och dag in. 224 avsnitt, sett uppfölaren _Yu-Hi-Oh GX_ halvvägs redan, den första inofficiella japanska versionen från minus 27 till minus ett och avstickaren _Capsel Monsters_ som jag fortfarande inte visste var den skulle passa in under. Undrat hur min kortlek skulle sett ut om jag hade samma expansion som de hade.

Annars hade jag precis fått tag i _Crush Card_, ett speciellt och mycket sällsynt kort som precis kommit ut i handeln och som jag fått på posten bara två dagar innan.

Såklart var det inte det riktiga _Crush Card_, utan bara en light-version, men ändå… jag kunde se mig själv med det kortet nedvänt på plan och min självklara motståndare Seto Kaiba attackera _Spirit of the Harp_ eller något annat kort med låg attackstyrka men med högt försvar. Det var för hans skull jag nu byggt om hela min lek, mitt deck. Eller snarare lagt till det kortet, det som ursprungligen fanns i _hans_ lek.

Mig skulle han inte slå ut med det.

Kanske.

För hoppnings vis.

Om det hade varit verkligt…

Jag suckade. Det var det inte. Skulle aldrig bli det. Seto Kaiba var en man jag aldrig skulle få, oavsett vem jag var eller hur jag såg ut. Han var kanske inte perfekt och kunde vara riktigt elak, men jag älskade när han kom in i animen, hans utseende och attityd. Hur häftigt var inte det när han, genom att säja några ord, vände de där _Rare Hunters_, eller kortjägare som de kallades i den svenska översättningen, emot varandra i deras dubbel duell som Kaiba spelade med tillsammans med Yugi Mutou. Det gjorde att Kaiba och Yugi Mutou till slut vann.

Drömmar, det var det enda jag hade.

Efter att ha kört på fysiken, igen, under universitetsvistelsen orkade jag inte längre med studierna utan tog ett jobb, det enda jag kunde, på ett bibliotek. Visst var det trevligt, men jag ville inte stanna där hela livet. När mina psykiska skador är helade kanske jag går tillbaka dit.

Bohem, kallar vissa mig. Det var inte sant, men jag hade hört det i så många år, så jag lät numera folk säja vad de ville, utan att rätta.

Ytterligare en ö kom upp utanför fönstret, den flög vi över. Jag märkte strax efteråt att vi började sjunka sakta i höjd. En mycket större ö som låg rakt framför oss, med ett vulkanliknande berg och med mycket grön skog.

Jag suckade igen. En gång i tiden skulle jag ha älskat att gå på upptäcktsfärd upp dit.

Vi landade på vattnet bara några minuter senare och stannade framför bryggorna. Efter någon minute öppnades dörren, och jag liksom de andra passagerarna tog vårat bagage och bar eller släpade väskorna till utgången. Dockan och sy-grejerna hade jag redan lagt i väskan.


	3. Ön

Kapitel 3: Ön 

Sedd från Roarkes synvinkel

Den tredje passageraren, klädd i svart kappa, kom släpandes på en stor väska och en mindre gräsgrön axelremsväska, över axeln, klev ut.

"… Och där har vi Shelley Morton, nittonårig universitetselev. Inte så skicklig, men hon har blivit förälskad i en anime-show. Hennes största dröm är att…". Roarke såg ner i papperna. "… få _duelera_ i en riktig tävling med riktiga _dueldiskar_."

En av dem bakom honom, en mullig person helt klädd i vitt skyndade sig fram för att ta hennes bagage.

"Eh… vad betyder det", frågade en annan man. Han var spinkig, lång och klädd i rött.

"Det får du antagligen se, Harry", svarade Roarke.

Shelley gav den vitklädda killen den stora väskan, men behöll den lilla för sig själv.

"Se på hennes väska. Försök läsa knapparna, det kan ge en ledtråd", viskade mr Roake.

När alla passagerarna kommit ut vände han sig till dem.

"God dag. Jag är Roarke, eran värd här under er vistelse på ön."

De nickade, några leende och förvirrade.

Medan de gick förbi till huset försökte Harry få en skymt av kvinnans väska, men Shelley Morton hade hängt den på andra sidan. Harry sträckte nacken en aning för långt, han knyckte till av smärta och urslapp ett litet stön.

"Jag skulle inte stirra sådär om jag var du", sade en annan kvinnoröst bakom honom. "Det kan få fel vibrationer."

Han vände sig om, för att se den, för dagen, brunhåriga, långa damen i exakt rätt ålder för vilken man som helst att åtrå. Men hon hade redan vänt sig till sin chef.

"Gör inte sådär, Ariel" kved Harry och gned sin nacke. Kvinnan, Ariel, brydde sig inte.

"Jag vill ha mannen med fotbollsdrömmen."

Roarke nickade medgivande, och kvinnan gick iväg.

"Du tar Garret, kvinnan med modelldrömmar", sade Roarke sedan till Harry, pekade på en lång blondin klädd i en alldeles för liten, röd klänning. Harry flinade förtjust.

"Det gör jag gärna."

Han gick också iväg, och de lämnade mr Roarke ensam kvar.

Han såg bort mot de nyanlända gästerna. Han skulle ta hand om flickan med anime-drömmen. Det skulle bli svårt, men inte omöjlig, tänkte han.

Med långa steg började han gå mot hotellet, visserligen långt bakom gästerna, men han knappade in på dem.


	4. Öns speciallitet

Kapitel 4: Öns speciallitet 

Sedd från Shelley Mortons perspektiv

En timme senare hade jag gjort mig hemmastadd. Jag hade packat upp, klätt om till en kortare kjol och en tight tröja. Jag använde pushup-bh för att förstärka effekten ännu mera, och jag hade öppnat alla fönster för att vädra.

Jag vågade aldrig klä mig sådär annars, om jag inte var helt bekväm och alldeles ensam. I handen höll jag limtuben, limmade på de två sista paljetterna innan jag lät det torka i skuggan. En hängare var redan påsydd för hand, från nacken skickligt dold. Jag skulle tids nog knyta, sy eller binda fast den på väskan.

Väskan hängde jag över mig och gick ner den närmaste vägen, som ej var via receptionen och satte mig i en solstol, mitt ansikte var, lyckligtvis, i skuggan.

Det var antagligen därför Roarke inte hittade mig första gången. Mycket synd, men det visste jag inte då.

När jag gick tillbaka till rummet ungefär en halvtimme senare fann jag en lapp bredvid min nästan färdiga docka. _Kom ner till receptionen så fort som möjligt_, stod det. Undertecknat_ Roake_.

Jag såg förvånat på den, men bestämde mig för att lyda. Trots allt var han våran värd.

Vad var det den där skumma typen på resebyrån sade? _Det blir en resa du inte glömmer_? En aning patetiskt, lät det som, men det var nog bäst att följa med.

Jag var på väg till utgången då jag stannade, tog ut boken från väskan som jag lade på bordet. På bordet låg också en liten påse, eller behållare, av tyg. Gjord av fuskskinn, brun med bokstaven _Y_ med en rund ring omkring, guldförgad. Den borde inte för sig själv, tänkte jag och stoppade snabbt ner den i väskan. Jag mindes aldrig att jag tog upp den därifrån.

Väl nere såg jag Roarke sitta och vänta med en tidning i händerna. Han läste väldigt intensivt och upptäckte inte mig.

Förvirrat såg jag att det inte var några andra än han och jag där.

"Ehum… ursäkta", började jag.

Han tittade upp och fick syn på mig, och jag försökte le, men det blev väldigt osäkert. Han däremot lyste upp men samtidigt höll han kvar den där stränga attityden jag sett honom med tidigare. Det var inget fel på honom enligt mig, men att gå i kostym på en ö som denna var inte så lyckat. Fast på andra sidan, det var väl inte min svarta kappa heller.

"Ah, där är du. Följ med."

Utan att vänta på mig gick han ut och följde en grusväg. Jag följde osäkert efter, kollade in växterna och de mindre byggnaderna vi passerde. Det var faktiskt riktigt vackert. Vi gick in i byggnaden näst längst bort. Där inne fanns ett enda rum, det liknade kontor. Roarke gick runt bordet och satte sig på stolen, svart, skinnaktig, hög och stoppade. En kontorsstol som bara finns på de mest exklusive ställena.

Jag fnittrade plötsligt till; den liknade den som Kaiba hade på sitt kontor.

"Så, vad tycker du om ön hittills", frågade Roarke, fick mig att komma tillbaka till verkligheten.

Rodnande nickade jag.

"J-ja. Det är fint här. Men jag är inte någon sol dyrkande person, om ni ursäktar. Fast… jag antar att jag kan tycka om det i alla fall. Fina växter."

"Vad gillar du då? Om du inte gillar sol."

Hans fråga var ren och oskyldig. Ungefär som en farfar till sitt älskade barnbarn.

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Kortspelare kanske", föreslog jag.

"Varför inte."

Han drog ut en låda och tog fram en kortlek.

Inte så tjock hög, men baksidan var mörkt röd, med lite svart och gult i en spiral mot mitten, som var en rund svart fläck. _Yu-gi-oh_-kort!

"Jag antar att du spelar", sa han utan att ändra minen.

"Är det en utmaning", frågade jag i min tur, knep ihop ögonen på samma sätt jag gör vid varje utmaning samtidigt som jag tog fram min ur min egensydda kortpåse. Där i förvarade jag alla mina kort.

"Advanced eller traditional", frågade jag.

"Traditional, eftersom det känns mera äkta."

"Okej."

För att vara ärlig har jag alltid haft svårt för advanced, och mitt favorit-drag funkar inte alls! _Mirror Force_ stod med under _förbjudna kort_ i senaste uppdateringen. Jag morrade inombords när jag tänkte på det.

"Det går bra för mig, men du ska veta att jag är mästare på just traditional."

"Vi får se. Det är jag också."

Jag såg förvånat och roat på honom. Han såg inte ut som en kortspelare, eller spelare över huvud taget, med möjligtvis undantag för poker. Vi blandade i alla fall våra lekar och satte dem på vardera sida till höger om oss.

"Jag börjar", sa Roake. Vi drog fem kort var och sedan drog han ytterligare ett. "Jag lägger ett monster nedåtvänt och lägger två dolda kort. Din tur."

Han la två kort nedåtvänt och ett närmare mig, nedåtvänd men med långsidan mot mig istället för kortsidan som de andra. Jag drog ett kort. Den här gången hade jag en bra hand. Jag la fram ett grönt kort.

"Jag använder _Tribute to The doomed_ och tar bort ditt monster."

"Jag chainar med _Magic Jammer_."

Jag kastade kortet i en egen hög som låg, för mig, bakom. Jag slängde också ett orange kort, _Wingweaver_.

Jag la fram ett till grönt kort.

"Jag tar bort ditt andra nedvända kort med _Mystical Space Typhoon_."

Han tog bort det till sin egen gravhög, dit han redan lagt _Magic Jammer_ efter att han aktiverat det.

"Och lägger _Monster Reborn_ för att ta tillbaka min _Wingweaver_. Och attackerar."

Han vände upp sitt kort: _Spirit Reaper_. Den kunde inte bli förstörd av några monster. Den åkte därför inte till gravhögen fastän skillnaden mellan min attack- och hans försvarspoäng var över två tusen.

Jag la ner ett kort, ett purpurrött ett, neråtvänt.

"Din tur."

Roarke var väldigt bra på spelet, men i slutet var det ändå jag som vann.

Jag fick ut min andra _Wingweaver_, och han sin _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, men jag lyckades vinna med _Cemetery Bomb_-trap kortet.

"Du är bättre än mig på traditionellt", konstaterade han.

"Jag vet. Tackar", svarade jag, och kunde inte låta bli att le. Min vistelse här skulle bli härlig, kände jag.

"Så berätta för mig. Vad är din allra hetaste önskan."

Jag stelnade. Hu, va? Önskan? Fantasi? Det hade den där mannen på resebyrån också sagt.

"Vad menar du? Varför vill du veta det?"

Jag kände svetten komma fram. Min osäkerhet var tillbaka. Sådan frågar inte en vanlig människa!"

"Jag är nyfiken helt enkelt."

Han hade börjat plocka ihop sin lek, och jag gjorde detsamma.

"Jag har inga riktiga drömmar för tillfället. Jag har för osäker personlighet för att orka satsa på något enligt min psykolog."

Jag hade i alla fall inga drömmar som kunde besannas i verkligheten.

Det blev tyst för ett ögonblick och jag beredde mig för att gå.

"Jag tror inte på att du inte har några drömmar eller hemliga fantasier, Morton."

Han öppnade lådan och lade in sin kortlek och tog samtidigt ut ett papper, ett sådant som jag skrivit under på resebyrån. Han vecklade ut det och läste det noggrannare.

"Ah, just det. Din dröm är att kunna duellera med riktiga hologram och dueldiskar."

Jag rodnade kraftigt och vände mig mot honom.

"H-ur vet du det", frågade jag med hög röst. Mina ögon var uppspärrade och min kropp var med ens spänd som en båge på väg att avlossa en viktig pil. Nu syntes svetten. Det där hade jag aldrig någonsin sagt till någon annan nämligen.

"Det står på formuläret du fyllde i på resebyrån när du beställde den här resan."

Jag såg förstummat på honom.

"Det enda jag fyllde i var mitt namn, adress och telefonnummer och då var det inget sådant som 'önskningar' skrivet där. Och hur kan den som skrev dit det veta om det?"

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Trots allt är jag bara anställd här. På _Fantasy Island_ är det våran plikt att uppfylla önskningar, oavsett hur bisarra de verkar."

Jag beslöt mig för att erkänna.

"Ja, okej då. Det _är_ min högsta önskan, och jag är medveten om att det är något påhittat i en manga och animé."

"Det behöver det inte vara."

Han pekade på dörren.

"Dit eget äventyr börjar imorgon bitti. Var inte sen, för vi ger oss av vid gryningen. Klä dig varmt och ta med dina väskor. Du hade bara två väskor med dig, vad jag såg."

Jag nickade och gick sedan, och visste inte vad jag skulle tro. Det verkade så skumt alltihop. Men jag hade i alla fall vunnit matchen, och det var jag glad över. Roarke hade varit svårslagen, en bra träning alltså. Och den första jag mött utomlands.

Den kvällen packade jag ihop allting igen, lade mig tidigt och satte klockan på ringning. Jag hade glömt fråga när vi skulle gett oss av, men jag tänkte att gryningen skulle vara lagom. Någon timme efter det skulle vi antagligen gå.


	5. En lång väg

Kapitel 5: En lång väg 

Sedd ur Shelley Mortons synvinkel

Jag slog upp ögonen precis innan klockan ringde och var utvilad och pirrig i magen. Jag hade ingen aning om vad som skulle hända, men antagligen skulle jag bara byta hotell och gå på upptäcksfärd eller liknande som fanns att göra på en sådan här ö. Som den där fallskärmshopparen jag sett dagen innan; jag hoppades att det inte var _det_ vi skulle göra idag. Han hade för övrigt landat mitt i djungeln och någon ur personalen hade skyndat dit och personen hade fått hjälp. Han mådde bra, och var mycket glad tydligen. Bra för honom.

Jag hade satt på mig en lång, brungrön klänning med snitslar upp till låren på ena sidan, höga stövlar med minimal, tjock klack och min svarta kappa överst. Över den hängde jag först den gröna väskan med min plyschdocka stolt hängande utanför. Nu var paljetterna påsatta och limmet hade torkat, så jag var väldigt stolt över den.

Av respekt för de andra gästerna hade jag inte använt hårtork så mitt hår var blött. Det satte jag upp med ett grönt hårband. Jag synade mig i helfigursspegeln och log; jag såg tillräckligt bra ut för att gå ut.

"Nu går vi", viskade jag till spegelbilden, tog den stora väskan och gick ut. Först i korridoren och sedan ner till receptionen.

Där stod redan fyra personer. Vid ljudet av mina steg vände de sig mot mig.

"Äntligen, Morton har vaknat", sa Roarke något roat när han fick syn på mig. Jag såg antagligen lika tokig ut som dagen jag kom, det vill säja igår.

De andra som stod där var mannen med fallskärmen, kvinnan som kom med samma plan som jag och en ytterligare en man som, av kläderna att döma, ingick i personalen. Alla hade ryggsäckar på ryggen.

Min egen väska skulle dras på marken.

"Ja", svarade jag osäkert. Jag var alltid osäker med främlingar. "Är jag mycket sen?"

"Nej, men vi borde ge oss av så fort som möjligt."

Kvinnan, som först sett på mig, vände sig mot sin andra vän igen och de fortsatte prata. De verkade ha roligt. Fallskärmshopparen och blondinen.

"Då går vi. Tre gäster, Morton, Summers och Johansen ska byta rum idag", sade Roake, drog till sig sin egen väska och vi gick ut genom dörren, som var av enkelt trä och genom en solig trädgård till baksidan av hotellet. Där stod en minibuss.

Röd var den, såg ungefär ut som en vanlig buss förutom det faktum att den var otroligt liten och det stod _Fantasy Island_ på sidan av den.

"Vi tar bussen till det andra hotellet", sa Roarke igen och vi började packa in våra saker.

Hittills hade ingen förutom Roarke försökt tala med mig, så jag blev förvånad när kvinnan satte sig bredvid mig och log.

Jag makade på mig och försökte också le utan att se alltför förvånad ut. Bussen åkte.

"Hej, Morton. Jag antar att det är du, eller hur?"

Hennes röst var typiskt kvinnlig, med höga toner, och hon verkade helt bakom flötet, precis som andra av hennes sort. Det är något i ögonen som säjer det.

"Hej. Jo, det är jag. Shelley Morton."

"Ah. Jag är Valerie Summers, från Oklahoma City, i Oklahoma."

Jag nickade.

"Det ligger i Amerika."

Det behövde hon inte säja, för hon pratade med en typisk sydamerikansk accent; grötigt.

"Det förstod jag", svarade jag och dolde min illvilja. "Det hörs på din dialekt. Sydstaterna, jag vet var staden ligger."

Hon såg förvånat på mig.

"Jaså? Du är inte amerikan. Men du vet mycket om mitt land, det uppskattar jag."

Vi hade redan åkt en bra bit, den ensamma asfalterade vägen slingrade sig fram genom landskapet där träden, såsom palmer, var det enda som växte på sidorna, och vi började redan komma upp på höjden.

"Nej, egentligen inte. Jag snappar upp lite här och där."

Hon verkade dock fortfarande imponerad.

"Många känner inte till de mindre delstaterna som Oklahoma. Var kommer du ifrån då."

"Stockholm, Sverige", svarade jag, stolt över att vara svensk.

Jag kanske inte såg så ut, men jag hade bott där i nästan hela mitt liv.

"Ah, Afrika. Eller hur?"

Det var helt fel, och min syn mörknade. Jävla amerikan, tänkte jag, vet ingenting om någonting som ligger utanför deras land.

"Nej, helt fel. Norra Europa. Du vet antagligen inte vart det ligger, men det är tvärs över nordpolen, eller rätt över Atlanten. Vet du vad Atlanten ligger?"

Hon såg förvånat på mig.

"Nämen, du behöver inte bli sur på mig. Jag vet _mycket väl_ var Atlanten ligger."

Den sista meningen hade hon sagt med snobbig attityd. Den som kategoriserar sydstaterna ännu mera. Under resten av resan satt vi tysta. Utanför fönstret åkte grönskan förbi. Bara grönska, inga hus eller människor. Havet syntes genom öppningar neråt vägen, och det var fortfarande tidig morgon. Dimman hade besökt de här skogarna. Vi var i skuggan av det stora berget och kylan trängde in i bilen. Jag drog kappan hårdare omkring mig, ångrade att jag inte tagit varmare kläder på mig.

Valerie Summers hade också problem med kylan, och då och då sneglade hon på min kappa. Jag låtsades inte om det som hämnd.

Efter ytterligare en bit stannade bilen plötsligt till och vi vaknade alla upp från vår halvslummer.

"V-vad hände", utbrast jag. En av ledarna, inte Roarke, hade gått ut för att kolla på bilen. Han öppnade motorhuven och vi såg alla röken bolma ut.

"Uh, vad är det här för rishög till bil", frågade Summers.

En som antagligen blivit skadad av dimman, tänkte jag ursinnigt. En mycket fin bil, men inte luxuös.

"Hur går det, Harry", frågade mr Roake till mannen vid motorhuven.

Mannen, Harry, stängde den igen, hostade och med ansiktet och främre delen av håret mörknat av röken. Jag kunde inte låta bli att fnittra när jag såg honom, han såg precis ut som en animé-karaktär med håret som stod utåt och överallt och hans överuttryckande kroppshållning förstärkte intrycket.

"Jag trodde sådant bara hände i tecknade serier", hördes Summers röst igen.

Jag nickade förtjust, för det tyckte jag också.

"Hur är det med den där mannen", frågade fallskärmshopparen, den sista medlemmen som fortfarande var inuti bilen. Han klättrade ut.

"Hmf. Som om jag skulle gå ut i den här dimman? Den förstör min hy", fnös Summers.

Hon hade lagt armarna i kors i protest.

"Eh, vänta, jag kommer med", sa jag till ingen, eftersom han stod för långt borta, och gick också ut. Att vara ensam med Summers var något jag helst ville undvika.

Motorn var förresten verkligen oanvändbar. När de öppnade huven igen bolmade röken ännu mera. Någonting läckte ut, Tom identifierade det som vatten fastän det var mycket smutsigt, och bilen skulle tydligen inte gå att köra mycket längre. Det bästa var att stanna här.

Fallskärmshopparen, som jag fick reda på hette Malcom, hade erbjudit sig att hämta ut Summers.

Så där stod vi och väntade på att en ny bil skulle dyka upp. Mitt i skogen på en väg på en ö mitt ute i världshavet. Det här skulle inte bli lätt, tänkte jag och satte mig på min stora väska som jag till slut fått släpa ut själv.

Väskan var tillräckligt hög för det ändamålet.

"Jag tänker inte gå någonstans" skrek Summers, vände om och gick tillbaka in i bilen.

"Kom igen Summers, du blir alldeles ensam här annars", försökte Malcom övertala henne.

Mr Roake hade just föreslagit att vi skulle gå den sista sträckan till fots. Summers hade vägrat men själv var jag glad, äntligen händer det något.

"Nej, jag stannar! De där äckliga sakerna här förstör mina skor."

"Men snälla. Om jag bär din väska?"

Istället för att bry mig om dem såg jag in i skogen. Det var djungel där inne med träd som bara finns i regnskogar, växterna hade stora blad och det droppade från dem.

Var det där de små lövgrodorna som Terry Pratchet nämnt i en av sina böcker om Skivvärlen? De som levde i blommor och vars minne räckte i två sekunder?

Jag fnittrade igen.

Ja, jag ler och skrattar ofta, enligt mamma är jag konstant hög men det är för att jag tänker så mycket. Ur väskan tog jag ut en kortlek, en vanlig en och försökte föreställa mig ett spel med dem, som poker eller harpan, men det var mycket svårt, jag spelade inte sådant!

"Bör vi inte låta Summers stanna då, om hon vill det så mycket", frågade jag Roarke och försökte låta så oskyldig som möjligt.

Han kliade sig i huvudet.

"Det är inte så enkelt", började han. "Skogen är stor och det kan ta lång tid innan hjälp kommer."

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Men Summers verkar ändå inte vilja röra på sig. Och om vi verkar gå och lämnar henne alldeles ensam kanske hon kommer efter." Sedan tillade jag: "Och hon kanske bär sitt eget bagage själv."

Roake började gå. Framåt den här gången, längre och längre bort från de andra.

"Det är en bra idé. I alla fall bör vi lämna dem. Här börjar deras resa och vi bör fortsätta och se till att din börjar. Vi bör inte komma alltför sent till hotellet. Kom."

Han vinkade åt mig att följa med och efter en viss tvekan tog jag mina väskor och fortsatte. Jag såg efter dem precis innan vi svängde, men de verkade inte vara kvar. Bara bilvraket.

Vägen fortsatte att slingra sig uppåt och den var lerig där hjulspåren grävt ner sig i kraftiga hack i jämförelse med resten av vägen, som sidorna bredvid. Ibland var vi tvungna att passera tillbaka över hjulspåren för att ta oss förbi en buske eller ett träd som sträckte sig ut en bra bit.

"Och exakt hur långt är det kvar", frågade jag efter ett tag. Roarke hade tittat in mellan träden på höger sida i flera minuter.

"Det här", sa han och pekade in i skogen. En stig låg där och gick inåt och ännu mera inåt.

"Eh…" frågade jag. Det här började bli obehagligt.

"Det är någon där som väntar på dig, och det här är kortaste vägen till hotellet. Bilvägen sträcker sig runt en längre krök innan den kommer fram."

Han hade redan tagit min väska och gått in.

"Hallå, vänta" sa jag och skyndade efter. Min gröna väska bar jag fortfarande över kappan, som för en gångs skull inte smälte in i omgivningen. Det blev genast mörkt och fuktigt. Skumma ljud hördes och jag ryste.

"Är det… typ… orm här", stammade jag. Jag var livrädd för allting som var långt och slingrade, även de minsta pormaskarna.

"Inte här. Det finns några närmare vattnet, men inte farliga."

Jag blev inte lugnad av det.

Efter några minuter, då vi var helt inne i djungeln utan någonting alls som kunde liknas vid en väg, började träden tunna ut. Vi gick på en höjd, men större delen täcktes ändå av buskar. Först ett halvt steg innan märkte jag att det var ett stup precis framför oss, och om det inte varit för Roarke… hade jag ramlat utför.

Nedanför ringlade en medelstor, asfalterad väg. Bilar åkte förbi då och då.

"Eh… va" frågade jag efter mitt första primala rop på hjälp.

"Vi är framme vid nästa bilväg. Härifrån tar vi bussen in till stan" sammanfattade Roake.

Så mycket för hotellet.

"Så vägen ligger inte mitt i djungeln?"

"Nej."

Jag pustade ut. Men vänta, ormarna var ju fortfarande kvar.

Roarke måste ha sett min tvekan för han tillade:

"Vi tar gångstigen ner till vägen och busstationen."

Han pekade på en mindre väg med grus på och längre ner stentrappor med räcken. Hela tiden var grönskan runt omkring väl trimmat. Och det var inte djungel längre!

Jag såg mig omkring och la märke till alla små detaljer för första gången; det var barrträd och mindre lövträd. Min blick fastnade på en målning på en skyllt på andra sidan vägen.

"Är vi i… Japan?"


	6. Domino City

**Kapitel 6: Domino City**

"Ja", svarade Roarke. Han hade fortfarande mitt stora bagage släpande efter sig i sin hand. Eller, det släpade inte utan rullade. Det gick på jul.

"Och… var det den här vägen den du tänkte använda?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Det här blev en genväg. Dock en bra genväg. Vi är i tid till bussen."

Busshållplatsen såg inte mycket ut för världen; den var mitt ute i vildmarken utan några människor alls men en stolpe med en skylt om när bussen kommer fanns där.

Sedan vände han till mig.

"Du kanske bör veta några saker innan vi åker dit., Morton…"

Han tog fram något ur fickan och räckte det till dig.

"Ditt duell deck?"

Han nickade.

"Jag vet att du kommer behöva den snart. Men du har väl med din egen antar jag?"

Jag nickade.

"Bra. Jo, apropå det här stället. På den här ön uppfylls ens önskningar. Din önskan, att få duellera med en riktig dueldisk ska bli verklig."

Det tog några ögonblick för mig att förstå. Till slut stängde jag munnen.

"Nej", sa jag kort.

"Jo."

"Nej, det där är inte på riktigt. Bara en saga, så det kan omöjligt vara sant."

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Malcolm ville vara fallskärmshoppare i andra världskriget, och Summer vill bli en popstjärna. Deras drömmar håller på att förverkligas nu."

Utan att veta vad jag skulle tycka höll jag tyst. Sedan avbröt jag honom.

"Domino är en påhittad stad. Jag vill se en vägskylt först innan jag tror dig."

Roake pekade långt bort på vägen men jag såg ingenting.

"Åt det hållet ska vi. Åt det hållet är våran buss på väg, och vi väntar på att den ska ta upp oss."

"Sött. Men jag ser ingen vägskylt. Och, om det finns en, hur vet jag att det inte är fejkat?"

"Du får se själv. Jag trodde inte du skulle klaga så mycket."

Han lät lite vresig, så jag tog mitt eget bagage för att hålla i det några minuter tills bussen skulle komma. Tre minuter kvar enligt tidtabellen.

En ensam bil åkte förbi. En röd amerikanare med en blond, långhårig flicka bakom ratten.

Hon påminde om någon jag sett förut… nu kom jag inte på det. Det här var riktigt nervöst; jag var i Japan på väg till något som egentligen inte existerade. Fanns så många frågor jag ville ha besvarade, men jag visste inte hur jag skulle ställa dem.

Så äntligen kom bussen. Roarke och jag gick på utan att betala, och busschauffören stoppade oss inte. Jag såg frågande på Roarke

"Vi har ett avtal, våran ö och de flesta andra ställena."

Jag nickade fast jag inte förstod någonting.

Så fort bussen åkte runt den första kröken såg jag en skylt: "Välkommen till Domino City".

Jag gapade. Var jag verkligen där? Vid nästa krök syntes staden och vi åkte nerför en kulle och över en stor bro.

"Otroligt" flämtade jag när jag fick syn på den stora byggnaden med bokstäverna KC höst upp, de lyste i röd neon.

"Ja, jag hoppades du skulle tycka om det. Vi är framme."

Vid första stationen hoppade vi av. Roarke höll återigen mitt bagage. Fast så fort jag gick genom dörren och kom ner på marken mörknade allting. Jag såg mig förskräckt omkring, men det vanliga ljuset var inte kvar.

"V-vad är det som händer?"

Det var uppenbarligen bara natt, för jag varken såg eller kände några onaturliga skuggor. Och varför skulle mr Raorke ta mig till skuggvärlden? Jag såg ner på mig själv; jag var klädd i samma kläder, de satt lika fint, men jag kände mig… en aning längre. Och en aning smalare.

"Även fast det här är i 3D så bör din kroppsform smälta in med de andra."

Jag såg mig om igen, och visst; alla andra verkade långa och smala.

"Japaner brukar vanligtvis se ut såhär", sa Roarke.

"Aha. Men… jag trodde japaner var korta."

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Inte i jämförelse med ditt vanliga jag."

Nej, självklart inte, tänkte jag bittert. Folket runt omkring oss verkade upphetsade, de gick på sitt ställe, tittade hela tiden omkring sig. Precis som jag.

Roarke tog fram något ur fickan igen.

"Du kanske borde se dig själv först."

Han öppnade en lucka och det visade sig vara en spegel.

Jag tog den och såg in i spegelbilden. Där var någon helt annan än jag förväntade mig.

Mitt hår var visserligen fortfarande långt och svart, men jag var själv mager och mitt ansikte hade inte lika mycket hår som det brukade. Jag är för övrigt chilenare med chilenskt ursprung vanligtvis. Här var mina ögon vridna på japanskt vis men inte så mycket att det blev fult. Mitt hår var mera brunsvart än vanligt. Jag provade att le och mina kinder såg inte lika fånigt grisaktiga ut, det vill säja tjocka som förut.

"Är det här jag?"

"Ja, under turneringen är det ditt utseende. Inte för att det är något fel på ditt gamla men…"

Om han lämnade frågan i luften eller avslutade av en annan orsak visste jag inte. Jag gav tillbaka spegeln, och plötsligt var inte längre ensamma där. En lång, blond kvinna med kort lila jacka och höga stövlar var påväg fram till oss.

Hon var nästan framme hos oss när jag fick syn på henne. Mai Valentine.

Jag stirrade, och kunde inte hjälpa det.

"Hallå. Är ni också med i turneringen" frågade hon mr Roake. Han nickade.

"Ja. Vet du vem som håller i den?"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, men jag gissar att det är någon med mycket pengar och ett bra öga för _duel monsters_."

Jag såg upp mot skärmen som bara visade reklam än så länge.

Tänk att jag stod här, tänkte jag. I Domino City, på väg att delta i Battle City Tournament. Det var… som en dröm! Och som det antagligen var också. Jag suckade.

"Det kommer nog snart" sa jag ut i luften.

"Ja" svarade Mais röst. Jag ryckte till. Jag tänkte inte på att hon fortfarande stod där.

"Ska du också vara med" frågade jag utan att tänka mig för. Det lät snarare som en hälsningsfras än en fråga. Mai såg bister ut.

"Du, jag kom på delad tredjeplats i Duelist Kingdom! Såklart jag är med."

"Åh" svara jag. "Jag borde förstått" la jag till.

"Äh, ta det inte så hårt. Jag tror förresten inte jag känner dig. Vad heter du?"

Hon sträckte fram handen och jag tog emot den tveksamt.

"Morton. Jag är Shelley Morton."

"Angenämt. Mitt namn är Mai Valentine."

Jag log nervöst. Visst hade jag hört talats om henne, vad tror hon egentligen? Vem som helst som kan något om duel monsters vet vem Mai Valentine var efter den tävlingen.

"Det måste vara kul för en sån som du att bli inbjuden hit."

Hon nickade.

"Så gumman, du vet inte vem som ordnade den här tävlingen."

"N-nej. Allting är ett mysterium. Eller hur?"

Hon nickade och såg sig runt omkring.

"Usch, nu är vi här igen" sa hon sedan.

"Vadå?"

Hon vände sig om och kollade åt andra hållet.

"Va? Nej. Ingenting."

Hon verkade fått syn på något började gå.

"I alla fall, lycka till i turneringen, Shelley Morton."

Jag såg åt vilket håll hon var på väg. Personerna som stod där var… just de från mangan. Och animen. Jag visste vilken scen som utspelade sig och att se det såhär i verkligheten var… omtumlande.

Yugi Muto och Anzu Mazaki stod och pratade, Mai Valentine kom springande, frågar Anzu om det var en dejt medan Mai höll Anzus huvud i ett krafttag under armen. Sedan börjar de prata om turneringen och gör det tills Kaibas ansikte kommer upp på den stora monitorn precis över torget och sedan på varenda monitorn i hela innerstaden i Domino.

Kort sagt stirrade jag på dem och de verkade inte märka mig. Var det tur, eller fanns jag inte längre.

"Tycker du om det?"

Jag ryckte till vid Roarkes röst. Jag vände mig snabbt om till honom och slog av någon anledning ner blicken. Men min mun log, jag kunde inte hjälpa det.

Gillade? Jag älskade det. Varje enstaka minut av att stå här, tillsammans med alla duelanter omkring mig, och spänningen tills det stora mötet var. Jag visste vad som skulle hända, men jag hoppade ändå till när skärmen slog om.

Med hans stora nuna, som Mai hade rätt i nu kunde jämföras med hans ego, var bistert men ögonen hånskrattade och visade ett tålamod som höll på att ta slut.

Jag slog handen för munnen för att folk inte skulle se mig le. Fast när jag snabbt blickade på dem hade alla, utan undantag, blicken riktad mot Kaiba. Mitt ansikte kändes rödare och mitt hjärta pumpade fortare och fortare.

Kaiba!

Jag hörde knappt vad han sa, men när folk började skrika skrek jag med. Killen skulle fan i mig bli min! På ett eller annat sätt. Jag skulle slå honom i en duell alltså. Åtminstone försöka. Och misslyckas. Och försöka igen. Och misslyckas igen.

Fan också, varför är livet så orättvist?

När helikoptern kom kunde jag inte dölja ett leende. Att se honom sådär på riktigt var… mer än jag någonsin kunnat föreställa mig.

Hans ansikte, hans rörelse och hans röst! Detta i kombination med ögonens glöd, och den arroganta attityden vi alla kände till gjorde honom nästan oåtkomlig, och alldeles underbar.

Han la inte märke till mig alls. Det var jag var glad över.


	7. Att utmana folk

Hej!

Nu skriver jag igen, jag vet att jag inte uppdaterat det här på jättelänge, så jag gör ett försök nu.

Jag har några kapitel som bara ligger här och väntar, men jag måste vid skrivande stund snart till skolan så, jag kanske lägger upp de andra i morgon istället.

I alla fall, Eifos S: tack för ditt stöd. Vi får se hur mycket jag orkar. ;-)

Har också upptäckt några fel, några grammatiska och ett ord i kap sex som inte skulle vara där. Ska försöka uppdatera det också.

I alla fall, här kommer:

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Att utmana folk (del 1)**

_Sedd ur Shelley Mortons synvinkel_

Så fort Kaiba flugit iväg blev himmelen ljus igen. Det var dagtid och allting var lugnt. Jag blev inte längre förvånad.

Jag vände mig mot Roarke, förvänta mig halvt om halvt att staden förändrats åt det hållet också.

"Och nu?", var jag djärv nog att fråga.

"Idag börjar turneringen. Här är din duel-disk och ditt kart-kort. Ta hand om det, för du får bara ett.

Han tryckte de båda föremålen i mina armar.

Jag såg ner på det. Det var ett ganska stort men lätt föremål, inte lika utsmyckat som den… eh… _verkliga_ plastvarianten. Kortläsarna var inte lika instinktivt blå och alla små delar som skulle lysa när den var igång enligt animén fanns där.

När Kaiba presenterade sin turnerings regler berättade han ingenting jag inte redan visste. Istället hade jag försökt komma ihåg varenda liten detalj i hans ansikte, och halvt om halvt jämföra det med hur det såg ut i animé- och mangaversionen. Nu såg han… anorlunda ut.

Den första duellen såg jag också, den mellan Yugi Muto och den där kort-jägaren. Det var verkligen häftigt, att se en levande legend _in action_!

Yugi Muto vann såklart, vad annars, och när duellen var slut blev kort-jägaren sådär konstig. Vid den tiden hade folk börjat gå, antagligen efter sina egna motståndare. På tal om det, borde jag också leta upp någon som kunde duellera mot mig. Därför gick jag också.

Det här kan inte bli så svårt, tänkte jag, om jag får tag i en vanlig småunge kan jag nog enkelt få bort honom. Det vill säja, om min kortlek är tillräckligt bra.

Vid en bänk, som var en aning sliten men med perfekt solljus satte jag mig vid, tog fram korten jag hade med mig.

De var rätt bra, i alla fall till en turnering som denna. De resterande korten, mitt Siddeck med andra ord, var också där. När jag tog upp det bakersta kortet… stelnade jag till.

Ett _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_-kort!

Det fick absolut inte vara där!

Fast… när jag tänkte efter… man kunde ju…

Jag avbröt den tanken. Det där fick jag under inga omständigheter som helst göra. Att använda det under turneringen skulle vara mot all logik.

Till slut hade jag ett deck som fungerade någorlunda. Det hade två _Kaiser Sea-Horse_ och två _Wingweaver_, mitt absoluta favoritkort. Och sedan _Cemetery Bomb_, ett bra kort att använda i slutet av en duel. Ett kort som blev kraftfullare ju längre in i duellen man kom.

Nu såg jag upp bland människorna som gick omkring där. Folk pratade, flera duellanter var där också. Några till och med tittade på mig. Det gjorde mig kallsvettig och jag såg snabbt ner igen.

Folk trodde tydligen att jag var lätt att slå, bara för jag var tjej.

Och om de trodde så… så fick de tro det!

Jag log. Det var så här Mai Valentine kunde ha gjort, om hon inte använt de där tricken. Jag kunde inte använda dem, eller snarare, _vill_ inte. Jag var inte lika bra på att blanda korten, och jag hade varken en bra luktsinne _eller_ olika parfymer att spruta mina kort med.

Så, nu var det upp till mig.

Jag öppnade min gröna axelremsväska och hittade, lyckligtvis, lite smink, näsdukar och en spegel.

Jag tog upp spegeln och en näsduk, tryckte hårt på ögonlocken med näsduken. Det gjorde ont, men jag kände tårarna komma rinnande, mitt mål. Sedan tog jag en sminkpenna, målade några svaga, rinnande streck utmed sträckan tårarna tagit.

Jag såg gråten ut. Bra.

Därefter tog jag min duelldisk, leken, plocka ner mina saker och gick.

Jag gick en gata neråt, så de som möjligtvis sett mig inte misstänkte något. Det värsta var att tårarna redan börjat torka, jag måste skynda mig!

Den närmaste killen med duelldisk sprang jag med flit in i. Han var längre än mig, klädd i jeans och en gul tröja, men det var ingen jag kände igen från animen.

"Oj, oj, se dig för, lilla tjejen."

Nu gällde det.

Jag skruvade på min hundvalpsblick, och såg upp på honom, rakt i ögonen.

Han var oerhört ful, med blont, kortklippt hår och med finnar över hela ansiktet. De stora glasögonen fick mig att tänka på Insector Haga.

"Snälla… hjälp mig", viskade jag så lågt och oskyldigt jag kunde, innan jag slappna av och föll mot honom.

Han var tydligen starkare än jag först trodde, för han vinglade bara, men föll inte.

"Eh… lilla tjejen… vad… _vad hände_?"

Jag öppnade sakta ögonen. Han såg oroligare ut än jag trott. Oj, oj, det här kunde bli farligt. Kanske borde prövat med någon annan istället. Marek som god kanske? Nej, det hade varit en onödig risk. Dessutom borde han inte vara i Battle City än…

"Det var någon där… han såg läskig ut… han gjorde mig rädd!"

Ja, det _var_ desperat, men jag spelade på.

Ni kanske klurat ut att det var en duell jag ville ha, med någon enkel en som gick lätt på mig.

"Va? Vem gjorde dig rädd?"

Han spärrade upp ögonen, precis som om han gick på allt.

"Jag vet inte. Någon stor kille med långt, mörkt hår, det var det enda jag såg."

Jag tänkte på Meiko Tsunami när jag sa det. Jag hoppas den här killen inte trodde det var han, för Meiko är någorlunda snäll, i alla fall i animén.

"Stor kille? Det kan vara Koji Nagumo, han gör sånt. Men han är inte mörkhårig. Kanske är det…"

"Han ville stjäla min lek!"

Ja, jag gick för långt. Spela på bara…

"Eh… va?"

Han såg till och med ännu skräckslagnare ut än förut.

"Han tror jag är dålig bara för jag är tjej, sedan ville han duellera mig, men jag ville inte för han var elak mot mig innan, och dessutom… är jag inte så jättebra på spelet."

Det sista sa jag lågt, så bara han skulle höra.

Han fick ett underligt uttryck i ansiktet, som om han inte visste vad han skulle tycka. Lätt seger för honom antagligen, men mot en liten tjej som jag?

"Så… vad vill du att _jag_ ska göra?"

Nu gällde det! Jag tog ett djupt andetag.

"Duellera mot mig. Om killen märker att jag duellerar rör han nog mig inte. Och en duktig kille som du rör han nog inte."

Han var tyst ett tag.

"Snälla, hjälp mig med det. Och vi är trots allt båda duellanter i tävlingen, så de vill att vi ska duellera ändå. Lika bra att få det överstökat."

Jag lät ena handen glida ner en bit på bröstet. Han blev röd i ansiktet, mumlade något jag inte förstod. När han märkte det rodnade han ännu mera, låtsades rätta till glasögonen.

"Kan du duelera mot mig, om du är snäll?"

"Men, vad menas med snäll? Ska jag eller du vinna, eller…?"

"Var bara snäll mot mig. Jag är inte så bra, men jag ska göra mitt bästa. Snälla?"

Han nickade.

"Jag kan duellera mot dig, men jag tänker inte låta dig segra sådär enkelt."

"Menar du att du inte vill vara snäll mot en liten flicka som jag?"

Jag såg ner i marken, talade med liten, pipig röst, gjorde barnsliga rörelser. Jag var kort, så han kunde mycket väl gått på det. Ja, jag hade lite annorlunda utseende nu men jag såg bara ännu mer tjejaktig ut.

"Farväl i så fall."

Jag gick ihopsjunken, tittade mig snabbt omkring, smög, spelade rädd. I ungefär tio meter.

"Nej, vänta! Jag accepterade duellen sa jag!"

Han grep tag i min axel och snurrade mig runt. Jag kröp ihop i hans famn.

"Tack. Du är den snällaste människan jag mött i den här staden hittills."

"Ja. Kom, jag vet ett bra ställe."


End file.
